Wenn die Liebe nicht so will, wie sie soll
by Akazia89
Summary: Zwei Schwestern und beide wollen den gleichen Mann, oder eher Elben. Das Chaos ist vorprogrammiert........
1. Chapter 1

Wenn die Liebe nicht will, wie sie soll Oder das größte Chaos, welches Düsterwald je gesehen hat 

_A/N So erst mal vorweg: Alles was euch irgendwie aus dem Herr der Ringe, Hobbit usw. bekannt vor kommt gehört J.R.R Tolkien. Als Inspiration für die FF habe ich „Sissi" genommen, also wundert euch nichtt wenn euch am Anfang was bekannt vor kommt. _

Kapitel 1 Begegnungen 

„Alessa, wo bist du denn nun schon wieder? Wir wollen los, Mutter wartet schon an der Kutsche." schallte Charmaines Stimme aufgeregt durch das Haus. Warum musste ihre ältere Schwester sie eigentlich immer wie ein Kleinkind behandeln, was nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte? Charmaine war doch nur 30 Jahre älter als sie und das war bei Elben ja wirklich nicht mehr als ein Augenaufschlag. „Ja, ja ich komme ja schon. Reg dich nicht auf Schwesterchen!" Lächelte die junge Elbin und rannte die Treppe von ihrem Zimmer hinunter zu ihrer Schwester. „Ich bin ja schon da." Sagte sie schließlich als sie vor Charmaine stand.

„Gut. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, das ich heute so aufgeregt bin. Aber man verlobt sich ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag mit dem Prinzen von Düsterwald. Da musste Alessa ihrer Schwester wohl recht geben. „Sitzen meine Haare auch richtig?" Fragte diese nun schon wieder nervös. Alessa ließ ihren Blick über Charmaines schwarzen Haare streifen, die zu einem kunstvollem Knoten gesteckt waren. „Ja, alles perfekt. Außerdem haben wir ja noch eine Reise in der Kutsche vor uns. Und selbst wenn wir in Düsterwald angekommen sind, wird er noch nicht da sein. Weil er doch zur Zeit noch in Gondor ist und erst am Tag eurer Verlobung ankommen wird. Da wirst du dir die Haare wohl noch mal neu machen, bevor du dem Prinzen dann gegenüberstehst." Grinste Alessa.

„Du hast ja recht!" Lachte nun auch Charmaine.

Immer noch Lachend kamen die zwei Schwestern bei der Kutsche an.

„Na dann kann es ja los gehen." Verkündete ihre Mutter als die beiden in der Kutsche saßen und keine Sekunde später setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung.

Bei Sonnenuntergang erreichte die Kutsche Düsterwald. Ein kleines Empfangskomitee, welches aus König Thranduil und seinen Beratern bestand, wartete Bereits auf die Neuankömmlinge.

„Königin Thalia ich freue mich Sie und ihre beiden Töchter in Düsterwald begrüßen zu dürfen." Sprach Thranduil und gab der Schwester Galadriels einen Handkuss.

Staunend folgte Alessa der Dienerin, die sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen sollte durch die Labyrinth ähnlichen Gänge des Palastes. Wie sollte sie hier denn je wieder ohne Hilfe raus finden? Vor einer großen Eichentür blieb die Dienerin stehen und öffnete sie. „Wenn Sie noch irgendetwas benötigen, rufen sie einfach Prinzessin. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht."

Nachdem die Dienerin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ Alessa sich erschöpft auf das große weiße Himmelbett sinken, was in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Das war also Düsterwald. Eigentlich hatte sie es sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Irgendwie düsterer. Aber die Begeisterung ihrer Schwester darüber das sie sich mit dem Prinzen verloben würde, konnte sie denn noch nicht verstehen. Schließlich war es ja eine von diesen arrangierten Ehen, die es nach Alessas Geschmack einfach noch viel zu oft gab. Was sollte schon so toll an dem sein? Alessa konnte sich nicht einmal mehr richtig erinnern wie er aussah, da sie ihn das letzte Mal im Kindesalter zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Alessa durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ihr Fenster fielen geweckt. Langsam stand sie auf, hüllte sich in ein langes weißes Tuch und trat auf den Balkon. Es musste noch recht früh sein, da Düsterwald noch vollkommen ruhig war. Wahrscheinlich schließen die meisten Waldelben noch.

Sie trat wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, schlüpfte in eine Leinenhose, zog eine braune Tunika darüber und nahm ihren Bogen. Zu ihrem Glück waren die Gänge im Palast doch nicht so verwirrend wie sie ihr gestern Abend erschienen waren. Schnell lief sie die Gänge entlang und beeilte sich zu den Stallungen zu kommen, da sie in ihrem Aufzug auf keinen Fall ihrer Mutter über den Weg laufen wollte. Schließlich hatte sie ihr ja versprochen so bald sie in Düsterwald waren nur noch in Kleidern rum zu laufen. Aber Alessa wäre nicht Alessa gewesen, wenn sie diese Regel nicht missachtet hätte.

Währendessen streckst sich Charmaine genüsslich in ihrem Bett. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie würde sich heute wirklich mit Prinz Legolas, dem best aussehendestem Elben in ganz Mittelerde, verloben.

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig gewaschen hatte, schlüpfte sie in eins ihrer schönsten Kleider und trat schließlich aus der Tür, wo ihrer Mutter schon auf sie wartete um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen.

„Hast du Alessa heute eigentlich schon gesehen?" fragte Thalia ihre Tochter, während sie den Kirchquark probierte.

„Nein, leider nicht. Du etwa auch nicht?" Fragte Charmaine.

„Nein."

„Aber Legolas wird heute Morgen hier eintreffen und da muss sie doch da sein. Was sollen wir denn nur machen, wenn sie bis dahin nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist?" In Charmaines Stimme hatte sich schon wieder Panik breit gemacht.

„Sie wird schon noch auftauchen. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls."

„Morgen Cantasso!" begrüßte Alessa ihren geliebten Rappen. Es hatte sie einige ihrer Überredungskünste gekostet, bis sie ihre Mutter so weit hatte, dass sie Cantasso mit nach Düsterwald nehmen durfte. Sie warf ihm seine silberne Trense über, führte ihn aus dem Dämmerlicht der Stahllungen in den strahlenden Sonnenschein hinaus und ließ sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf seinen Rücken gleiten.

Nachdem sie Waldstadt hinter sich gelassen hatten und im Schutz des Waldes verschwunden waren, ließ Alessa Cantasso in einen leichten Galopp fallen.

Ein Gefühl unendlicher Freiheit durchflutete sie. Da sie sich in Düsterwald eh nicht aus kannte, überließ sie es ihrem Rappen die Richtung zu bestimmen.

Auf einer Waldlichtung blieb er auf einmal stehen. Alessa beschloss ihm eine kleine Pause zu gönnen und wollte sich schon von seinem Rücken gleiten lassen, als sie ein Geräusch zwischen den Bäumen vernahm. Dieses Geräusch gehörte eindeutig nicht hier her.

Mit einer geübten Bewegung griff sie zu ihrem Bogen, legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehen und richtete ihn auf die Stelle aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Und da war es wieder. Zwar hatte Alessa immer noch nicht gesehen, wer oder was das Geräusch verursacht hatte, aber es jagte ihr eindeutig Angst ein.

Ihre Angst war wohl auch der Grund warum sie ohne lange nachzudenken, einfach einen Pfeil abschoss, als sie das Geräusch wieder vernahm.

„Was in Elbeths Namen..." Ein lautes Stimmern Gewirr war die Antwort auf ihren Pfeil und ehe sie sich versah, waren drei Pfeile direkt auf sie gerichtet.

„Hört auf." Hörte sie eine andere Stimme und die Pfeilspitzen verschwanden. Und aus dem Gebüsch trat ein hochgewachsener schlanker Elb mit blonden Haaren auf sie zu, der ihr irgendwie bekannt vor kam.

Bevor der blonde Elb auch nur etwas sagen konnte, waren schon gleich zwei weitere Elben an seine Seite getreten, die ihrem Aussehen nach wohl Soldaten waren. „Aber mein Prinz, ich bitte Euch gebt doch acht. Diese Elbe hat gerade ein Attentat auf Euch verübt."

Prinz? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Das war doch nicht etwa Prinz Legolas.

Der blonde Elb tat die Bemerkung des Soldaten nur mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ach Unsinn, jetzt lasst die junge Dame doch wenigstens erst mal selbst zu Wort kommen." Lächelte er.

„Ich...Ich..." Stotterte Alessa. Das musste einfach Legolas sein, schließlich hatte Düsterwald ja nur einen Prinzen. Ha...ich habe gerade fast den zukünftigen Verlobten meiner Schwester umgebracht, dachte sie panisch. „Ich...Prinz Legolas?"

„Ja genau der bin ich." Antwortete Legolas immer noch lächelnd.

Nur nicht noch mehr blamieren, dachte Alessa bei sich.

„Ich, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe Euch nicht gesehen und dachte Ihr währ vielleicht irgend ein wildes Tier, was mich angreifen wollte. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass Ihr euch dahinter verbirgt. Ich wollte wirklich kein Attentat auf Euch voll üben." Versuchte sich Alessa zu verteidigen.

„Wir haben doch genau gesehen, was Ihr vor hattet." Warf einer der Soldaten ein. Doch Legolas brachte sie wieder zum Schweigen. „Wissen sie was Hallahn, reitet mit Euren Männern schon mal zum Palast vor. Ich werde nachkommen."

„Aber mein Prinz, ich kann Euch doch nicht mit dieser Attentäterin alleine lassen."

„Oh doch, ich bitte Euch so gar darum." Sagte Legolas und der amüsierte Ton war deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

Hallahn und seine Männer warfen ihm zwar noch zweifelnde Blicke zu, ritten dann aber davon.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, es war keine Absicht." Entschuldigte sich Alessa noch einmal. „Ach schon vergessen. Aber erzählt mir doch etwas über Euch. Wie ist Euer Name, woher kommt ihr? Ihr seht nicht aus, als würdet ihr aus Düsterwald kommen."

„Nein, aus Düsterwald komme ich nicht. Ich komme aus Lorien und bin zu Besuch bei Verwandten." Log sie schnell. Schließlich konnte sie ihm ja schlecht erzählen wer sie wirklich war.

„Und wie ist Euer Name?" Wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Ich bin Alessa."

So, das erste Kapitel war zwar ein wenig kurz, aber ich muss mich erst mal einschreiben. Bitte schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet. Hat euch der Anfang gefallen?

Freue mich immer über Rewies und bin auch gerne für Kritik offen!

Bis Bald Akazia


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2_

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich los." Versuchte sich Alessa von Legolas los zu reden, da sie ihrer Schwester versprochen hatte, ihr bei der Auswahl des Kleides für die Verlobungsfeierlichkeiten zu helfen.

„Aber ihr müsst doch sicherlich auch Richtung Waldstadt oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Nein."

„Na dann werdet Ihr ja wohl noch Zeit für ein Wettreiten bis zur großen Eiche vor der Stadt haben."

„Na gut, warum eigentlich nicht." Willigte Alessa schließlich ein und los ging es.

Alessa war erstaunt von der Schnelligkeit von Legolas Schimmel. Doch hatte sie nicht lange Zeit darüber nach zu denken, da Cantasso ebenfalls ein ziemliches Tempo an den Tag legte und den Schimmel bald eingeholt hatte. Gleichzeitig kamen sie an der großen Eiche an.

„Ich habe noch nie eine Elbe gesehen, die so geschickt auf dem Pferd ist wie Ihr." Entfuhr es Legolas.

„Danke, Ihr seit aber auch nicht schlecht." Gab Alessa das Kompliment mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurück.

„Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los." Sagte Alessa schnell, da sie auf keinen Fall in Waldstadt mit Legolas gesehen werden wollte. „Na gut. Es wäre schön wenn wir uns wieder begegnen würden ."

„Vielleicht." Gab Alessa nur zurück und verschwand mit Cantasso tiefer im Wald und ließ einen verwunderten Legolas zurück.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Und wie du schon wieder aussiehst. In wenigen Stunden beginnen die Verlobungsfeierlichkeiten, also mach dich fertig." Wurde Alessa von ihrer Mutter getadelt, als sie gegen Mittag wieder im Palast auftauchte.

Auch Charmaine war schon völlig nervös, wegen der bevorstehenden Feierlichkeiten.

„Was soll ich denn nur machen, stell dir doch nur mal vor ich kippe heute Abend vor lauter Nervosität um?"

„Ach Schwesterchen so schnell kippst du schon nicht um. Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal." Redete Alessa auf ihre Schwester ein.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht! Also soll ich das weiße das Rote oder vielleicht doch lieber das braune Kleid anziehen?"

Nach kurzem Überlegen deutete Alessa entschlossen auf das Rote. „Das passt am besten zu deinen Haaren."

„Ob Legolas immer noch so gut aussieht wie früher?"

„Ja, sogar noch viel besser." Murmelte Alessa leise vor sich hin.

„Was woher weißt du das denn?"

„Äh ich meinte...hmm ...bestimmt." Verbesserte sie sich schnell.

Nachdem eine der Dienerinnen damit begonnen hatte Charmaines schwarzes Haar kunstvoll hoch zustecken, verschwand Alessa in ihr eigenes Zimmer um sich auch ein wenig heraus zu putzen. Sie entschied sich für bodenlanges grünes Kleid, ihre langen schwarzen Haare ließ sie sich locker über die Schultern fallen.

„Dann können wir ja los." Entschloss Thalia, nachdem sich auch Alessa zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Mit ihren beiden Töchtern links und rechts von sich Schritt die Königen durch die großen Flügeltüren in den Ballsaal. Nach kurzer Zeit kam König Thranduil auf die Drei zu.

„Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen einzuwenden habt, würde ich Euch jetzt gerne meinem Sohn vorstellen." Sagte er an Charmaine und Alessa gewandt und führte sie zu Legolas.

„Mein Sohn ich freue mich dir Prinzessin Charmaine, deine zukünftige Verlobte, und ihre Schwester Prinzessin Alessa vorzustellen zu dürfen."

Legolas verbeugte sich leicht vor Charmaine und lächelte sie an. Danach wiederholte er das selbe bei Alessa, hielt aber erschrocken in seiner Bewegung inne, als er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Ihr seit Prinzessin Alessa?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„Ihr kennt euch also schon!" Fragte Thranduil dazwischen.

„Ja, kann man so nennen." Murmelte Legolas immer noch verwirrt.

„Na was solls. Legolas ich bitte dich, Charmaine zu Tisch zu geleiten, damit ich dort Eure Verlobung bekannt geben kann."

Legolas nickte mechanisch und führte Charmaine zu Tisch. Alessa setzte sich den Beiden gegenüber neben ihre Mutter.

Charmaine strahlte vor Glück, als sich König Thranduil erhob und die vielen Gespräche schlagartig verstummten.

„Hiermit gebe ich offiziell die Verlobung von meinem Sohn Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald mit Prinzessin Charmaine von Lorien bekannt."

Sobald Thranduil die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, ertönten im ganzen Saal Jubelrufe. Neugierig schaute sich Alessa im Saal um und erkannte, dass in vielen Gesichtern der Elben nicht die Freude über die Verlobung stand, die sie mit ihren Jubelrufen auszudrücken versuchten. Was verbargen die Maskenartigen Gesichter einiger Elben? Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht.

Doch als Alessa bemerkte, dass auch noch ein ganz anderer Blick auf ihr ruhte, blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr länger darüber nach zu denken. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den Tisch um zu sehen, wessen Blick da auf ihr ruhte und schaute genau in Legolas strahlend blaue Augen.

Sie merkte wie sie immer nervöser unter seinem Blick wurde. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er hatte sich doch gerade mit ihrer Schwester verlobt und wird sie auch in nicht al zu langer Zeit heiraten.

Mit aller Macht zwang sich Alessa wieder Herr über ihre Sinne zu werden und wandte ihren Blick von Legolas Augen ab.

„Ist das nicht ein schöner Abend heute?" Schwärmte Charmaine, als sie in Legolas Armen über die Tanzfläche schwebte.

„Hört Ihr mir überhaupt zu?" fragte sie nach dem sie immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte.

„Was...äh natürlich es ist ein wunderschöner Abend."

Charmaine zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und folgte seinem Blick. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sein Blick genau auf Ihrer Schwester ruhte.

Nachdem Alessa sich immer wieder aus Albträumen hoch gefahren war, sah sie ein das sie so schnell wohl keinen erholsamen Schlaf mehr finden würde, ging auf den Balkon und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Es war alles so schön ruhig. Düsterwald unter ihr, war nur durch die Strahlen des Mondes erhellt und schien vollständig zu schlafen. Vielleicht war es hier wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie sie anfangs befürchtet hatte.

Tja das Chaos bahnt sich langsam an. Ihr habt mir noch kein einziges Review zu meiner FF geschrieben. Ist sie etwa so schlecht?

Schreibt mir doch bitte mal wie sie Euch gefällt!


	3. Chapter 3

_Alinor: Danke für dein Kommi! Werd mich bemühen mehr auf meine Rechtschreibung zu achten! _

_Ich hab mich mit dem Kapitel extra beeilt und will Euch jetzt auch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen:_

Kapitel 3 

Langsam ließ Alessa ihren Blick über die im Mondlicht liegenden Baumkronen schweifen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, dass jemand den Balkon neben ihr betreten hatte.

Unauffällig beobachtete sie diesen Jemand und stellte mit einiger Verwunderung fest, dass es sich um Legolas handelte, der sie ebenfalls aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete und sich nun ganz zu ihr um gedreht hatte.

„Findet Ihr auch keinen Schlaf, Alessa?" Fragte er, als er bemerkt hatte das sie ihn ebenfalls gesehen hatte. Als Antwort brachte sie nur ein leichtes Nicken zu Stande.

„Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn ich Euch bei einem Spaziergang im Mondlicht einige von den Wundern Düsterwald zeige?"

Unentschlossen haderte sie mit sich selbst. „Ach kommet schon, es wird Euch sicher gefallen. Ich erwarte Euch in 10 Minuten vor dem Palast." Und damit verschwand er wieder in seinen Gemächern. Ärgerlich schüttelte Alessa den Kopf. Warum hatte sie nur nichts dagegen gesagt? Aber anderseits was war schon so schlimm daran einen nächtlichen Spaziergang mit Legolas zu unternehmen. Langsam verschwand sie ebenfalls wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Nach einigem Überlegen schlüpfte sie in ein leichtes nachtblaues Gewand, warf sich noch einen Umhang in der gleichen Farbe über und schlich leise durch die Gänge des Palastes.

Als sie das Knarren von altem Holz hörte, blieb sie augenblicklich stehen. Auf das Geräusch folgten leise Schritte, die sich ganz offensichtlich in ihre Richtung bewegten. Suchend blickte sie sich nach einem Versteck um, fand aber in ihrer Verzweiflung nur einen schmalen Schrank, wo sie dann auch ohne zu zögern hinein verschwand. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte umfing sie vollkommene Dunkelheit. Sie befand sich zwischen unzähligen alten Kleidungsstücken, sie einen moderigen Duft versprühten . Na lecker, wahrscheinlich befand sie sich hier in irgendeinem Abstellplatz für alte mottenzerfressene Mäntel. Bevor sie jedoch einen angewiderten Laut von sich geben konnte, erinnerte sie sich warum sie überhaupt hier drinnen verweilte und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Jetzt hörte sie auch wieder ganz genau die Schritte, die nun wohl fast genau vor ihrem Versteck seien mussten.

Leise versuchte sie eine wenigstens etwas bequemen Haltung einzunehmen, wobei sie aber das Gleichgewicht verlor. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich irgendwie an einem der Mäntel fest zu halten, dieser riss aber vom Kleiderbügel und sie fiel mit einem Schlag gegen die Tür, die sich auch augenblicklich öffnete und Alessa mit einem großem Haufen mottenzerfressener Mäntel auf den steinernen Fußboden beförderte. Direkt vor die Füße der Gestalt, von der die Schritte stammten.

Langsam öffnete Alessa ihre Augen und sah in tiefblaue Augen die sie besorgt musterten.

Leoglas! Schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. „Geht es Euch gut?" Fragte er leise, wo bei er ein Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

„Hmm...ja wie es einem eben geht, wenn man gerade aus einem Schrank gefallen ist." Antwortete sie lächelnd und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Legolas sparte sich die Frage, warum sie mitten in der Nacht in irgendeinem Schrank im Flur hockte und zog sie auf die Füße. „Na dann kommt, lasst und hier erst einmal verschwinden, bevor wir den ganzen Palast wecken."

Da Alessa immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie vor die Palastmauern, wo sie sich ja eigentlich hatten treffen wollen.

„Und jetzt erklärt mir doch bitte einmal, warum Ihr euch in diesem Schrank versteckt habt. Wolltete Ihr euch etwa vor unserem Spaziergang drücken?" Fragte er schelmisch zwinkernd, während er Alessa weiter in den Wald hinein führte.

Alessas Wangen nahmen sofort einen satten roten Farbton an und sie dankte Eru dafür, das es bereits tiefe Nacht war, sodass Legolas ihre geröteten Wangen nicht bemerkte.

„Wohin führt Ihr mich eigentlich?" Fragte Alessa nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

„Das ist eine Überraschung. Aber meint Ihr nicht das es an der Zeit wäre uns zu duzen?" Lachte Legolas.

Schon wieder nahmen Alessas Wangen einen dunklen rot Ton an. Seit wann werde ich eigentlich immer rot? Ich bin doch eine Elbe und Elben sollten sich unter Kontrolle haben. Schallte sich Alessa in Gedanken.

Laut sagte sie jedoch. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Prinz."

Legolas lachte leise auf. „Jetzt hört doch auf mit mein Prinz. Ich bin Legolas."

Ja, und der Verlobte meiner Schwester. Fügte Alessa in Gedanken hinzu.

„Gut Legolas, ich bin Alessa. Aber das weißt du ja eigentlich schon!" Lächelte sie ebenfalls.

Als sie aus dem dichten Wald traten entfuhr Alessa ein Laut des Erstaunens. „Das ist ja wunderschön!"

Vor ihnen tat sich eine weite Lichtung auf. In der Mitte befand sich ein tiefblauer See auf dem verzauberte Seerosen schwammen, die im Licht des Mondes funkelten.

„Dachte ich doch, dass es dir gefällt!" sagte Legolas zufrieden.

Zufrieden legte sich Charmaine in das wunderschöne weiße Himmelbett, was ihr Zimmer zierte. Heute was der glücklichste Tag ihres bisherigen Lebens. Sie hatte sich mit Legolas verlobt. Und obwohl sie Legolas zuvor erst einmal in Lorien gesehen hatte, war es ihr doch als würde sie ihn schon ein Leben lang kennen. Wenn es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab, dann hatte sie wohl heute so etwas erlebt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt sie ins Reich der Träume.

„Ich komme sehr oft hier her, wenn ich keinen Schlaf finde oder einfach mal meine Ruhe haben möchte. Es geht so ein Zauber von diesem Ort aus." Erzählte Legolas, nachdem sich die Beiden auf einer Bank am Ufer nieder gelassen hatten.

„Ja, es ist wahrlich zauberhaft hier. Der See strahlt so wunderschön." Stimmte Alessa ihm zu.

Legolas lächelte sie leicht an und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres pechschwarzem Haares aus der Stirn. „Ja, er strahlt fast so schön wie Ihr, aber auch nur fast." Flüsterte er leise und beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr hinunter, um ihre Lippen ganz leicht mit den seinigen zu streifen.

-Ein wunderschöner tiefblauer See lag vor ihr und die Seerosen die auf ihm schwammen, funkelten im Licht des Mondes. Auf einer silbern schimmernden Bank am Ufer saß ein Pärchen, das sich leidenschaftlich Küsste. Die zwei sahen so glücklich aus. Beim näheren hinsehen erkannte sie Legolas und ihre Schwester. –

Erschrocken aufschreiend wachte Charmaine auf und fuhr im Bett hoch. Was hatte sie da nur gesehen?

Tja, was hat die Liebe Charmaine da nur gesehen?...

Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir wieder so viele liebe Reviews schreiben würdet fleh ! Dann beeile ich mich auch versprochen

Liebe Grüße Akazia


	4. Chapter 4

Lmea the Ruthless: Unglücklich verliebt zu sein gehört nun mal wohl oder übel zu Leben...

_Alinor und Luluchen: Ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! _freu

_Kapitel 4 _ „Einblicke in die Zukunft" 

Was hatte sie da nur gesehen?...

_An Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken und Charmaine lief unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. _

Alessa war wie in einen Traum versetzt und es war ihr, als hielten sie Legolas in einem unsichtbaren Bann gefangen. Als er langsam mit seiner Zunge an ihrer Lippe entlang fuhr wurde Alessa schlagartig bewusst, was sie hier überhaupt tat. Erschrocken löste sie sich von Legolas. „Es tut mir leid...es ist schon spät, ich...ich muss gehen..." Stammelte Alessa schnell und verschwand so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen im Wald. Legolas versuchte sie erst gar nicht aufzuhalten und schaute ich nur mit einem unergründlichem Blick nach.

In einen dicken Wollmantel eingehüllt, schlich sich Charmaine vorsichtig aus dem Palast. Sie war sich ganz sicher das dies eben nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, sie musste den Platz aus ihrem Traum einfach finden. Es war fast als würde sie es spüren. Dieser verzauberte See konnte einfach nicht weit sein. Doch was sollte sie nur tun, wenn sie ihn wirklich finden würde? Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie dort wirklich die Szene aus ihrem Traum erwarten würde? Ihre Schwester und Legolas engumschlungen...Schnell verbannte sie diesen Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf und horchte in sich hinein. In welche Richtung musste sie jetzt nur gehen? Ratlos stand sie vor den Palastmauern und ließ ihren Blick durch die Dunkelheit schweifen. Langsam wandte sie sich nach rechts, wo es immer tiefer in Düsterwald hinein ging. Wieder völlig in ihren bösen Vorahnungen versunken, bahnte sich Charmaine einen Weg durch das dichte Dickicht, als sie auf einmal schlagartig mit einer zierlichen Gestalt zusammen stieß. Erschrocken stolperte sie einige Schritte zurück. Als sie ihre Schwester erkannte, wusste sie nicht so recht ob sie nun erleichtert sein sollte!

„Was...was machst du denn hier?" Stotterte Alessa und bewegte sich hibbelig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Warum musste sie jetzt ausgerechnet Charmaine begegneten. Wenn Legolas jetzt noch kommt, würde sich Charmaine ganz bestimmt ihren eigenen Reim aus dem ganzen machen. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Das musste sie verhindern.

„Ach ich konnte nur nicht schlafen und da dachte ich ein kleiner Spaziergang würde mir ganz gut tun." Redete sich Charmaine schnell heraus. Sie konnte ihrer Schwester auf keinen Fall von ihrem Traum erzählen. Als Alessa nun vor ihr stand, kam ihr ihre Befürchtungen so lächerlich vor. Wie konnte sie nur an so einen albernen Traum glauben? Ihre Schwester würde ihr so etwas doch nie antun.

„Kommst du wieder mit rein? Es ist doch ziemlich kalt." Meinte Alessa und zog Charmaine fast panisch zum schloss zurück. Sie musste sie so schnell wie möglich hier weg bringen. Sie durften Legolas einfach nicht begegnen.

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete Charmaine immer wieder Legolas und ihrer Schwester. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder warfen sich die beiden wirklich laufend verstohlene Blicke zu?

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich ging ihrer Fantasie nur mal wieder mit ihr durch.

Legolas, der Charmaines Kopfschütteln bemerkt hatte, schaute sie fragend an. „Was ist meine Schöne? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Erschrocken riss Charmaine ihre Augen auf, warum musste sie nur immer so leicht zu durchschauen sein.

„Nein, nein mir geht es bestens." Wimmelte sie ihn schnell ab.

Gegen Mittag machten sich Charmaine und Alessa auf um die Hofschneiderin auf zu suchen, da sie Charmaines Maße für das Brautkleid nehmen wollte. Charmaine hatte ihren Traum von der Nacht erfolgreich verdrängt und war schon wieder bester Laune.

Auch Alessa fühlte sich wie beflügelt, als die beiden über den großen Marktplatz Waldstadts schlenderten, wo aller hand Händler ihre Wahren anpriesen. Hier fühlte sie sich viel wohler als in der kalten und gekünzelter Atmosphäre des Palastes. Wie gerne würde sie auch für ein paar Tage einfach mal ein einfaches Mädchen aus einem der Dörfer sein.

In der kleinen Stube der Schneiderin ließ sich Alessa auf einem gemütlich aussehendem Fell vor dem großem offenem Kamin nieder und beobachtet wie die ältere Elbe die Maße ihrer Schwester nahm, einige Stoffe an hielt und mit Charmaine darüber diskutierte, wie das Brautkleid schließlich aussehen sollte. Charmaine würde eine wunderschöne Braut abgeben und mit Sicherheit perfekt zu Legolas passen. Ja, ihre perfekte Schwester. Sie war alles das was, Alessa selbst nie sein würde. Unwillkürlich traten Alessa Tränen in die Augen. Charmaine würde sehr glücklich an Legolas Seite sein und diesem Glück wollte sie auf gar keinem Fall im Weg stehen. Es war einfach kein Platz für sie.

Energisch wischte sie sich dir Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und stand auf. „Wo willst du denn hin? Wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig. Ist dieser Stoff nicht wunderschön?" Fragte Charmaine glücklich und hielt Alessa einen fein gewebten weißen Stoff unter die Nase.

„Ja, das ist er. Verzeih mir, aber ich brauche ein wenig frische Luft." Wimmelte Alessa ihr Schwester ab und verschwand schnellen Schrittes unter den erstaunenden Blicken ihrer Schwester und der Schneiderin aus der Stube.

Unentschlossen, wohin sie nun gehen sollte, wandelte sie durch die kleine Stadt und kam schließlich unbewusst wieder zu dem Marktplatz.

Neugierig beobachtete sie ein Gruppe Elben, die Kunststücke und Zaubertricks in der Mitte des Platzes vorführten. Als die kleine Vorstellung vorbei war, und sich die Masse, welche sich um die Schauspieler versammelt hatte wieder verschwunden war, kam eine ältere Elbe aus der Menge auf sie zu.

„Ihr seht aus, als würden euch Sorgen plagen. Vielleicht kann ich Euch helfen. Ich besitze die seltene Gabe ein stück weit in die Zukunft sehen zu können. Darf ich?" Sprach sie Alessa an und nahm fragend ihre Handfläche in Augenschein.

Alessa nickte zur Bestätigung nur.

Erschrocken fuhren die Augenbrauen der Elbe in die Höhe.

Doch als sie Alessas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, legte sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge und sagte. „Meine Liebe ihr werdet noch viel Glück in Eurem Leben haben und Eru wird Eure wünsche und Bitten erhören."

Alessa bedankte sich und ging mit einem Lächeln über die Aussage der Elbe in Richtung Palast. Eigentlich glaubte sie ja nicht an solche Sachen, aber wäre es trotzdem schön, wenn die Elbe recht behalten würde...

Traurig blickte die alte Elbe Alessa nach. Armes Mädchen. Es würde noch viel Leid auf sie zu kommen, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als sie ertragen konnte...

Tja, was das für Leid ist, kommt nächstes Kapitel!

Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen!

Schreibt mir bitte, bitte wieder Eure Meinung!

Ganz liebe Grüße Akazia


	5. Chapter 5

Ganz lieben Dank an Peggy, Jane, Tanja, Luluchen; Eleelinwen, Mistlinien, Isilya und Reginchen! Ich hab mich mit dem neuen Kapitel extra beeilt! 

Also los geht's:

Kapitel 5 „Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf" 

„Ein Attentat ist die einzige Möglichkeit unsere Macht auszubreiten. Wir müssen die weiße Königin finden und töten." Schnarrte die kalte Stimme.

„Aber Meister wie sollen wir sie denn finden?"

„Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen? Auf die Elbe, welche der Prinz aus ganzem Herzen liebt, wird die Prophezeiung zutreffen. Sie ist die weiße Königin und ihr allein ist es vorbehalten alles böse und dunkle aus Düsterwald auf alle Ewigkeit hin zu verbannen. Sie umzubringen, ist die einzige Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt."

Mit einigen Äpfeln bewaffnet, welche Alessa beim Mittagsessen schnell unter ihrem Mantel hatte verschwinden lassen, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen.

„Na mein Schöner!" Begrüßte sie Cantasso und strich ihm liebevoll über den Hals.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte als jemand den Stall betrat und schließlich hinter sie trat. So war Alessa auch recht überrascht, als sie auf einmal zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte, sie langsam umdrehten.

„Hey" Hauchte sie leise, als sie Legolas vor sich sah.

„Ich dachte mir schon das du hier bist." Lächelte er und schaute sie einfach nur aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an. Nach kurzer Zeit räusperte er sich jedoch.

„Es...ich wollte mich bei dir wegen gestern Nacht entschuldigen. Es war sehr töricht von mir einfach meinen Verstand auszuschalten und nur auf meine Gefühle zu hören. Das ist wohl nicht die Denkweise die man von dem Prinz von Düsterwald erwartet. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. Es war wohl nicht mehr als ein Traum." Meinte er leise mit belegter Stimme.

Die Traurigkeit, welche Alessa in Legolas Augen sah, ließ sie schlucken.

„Dann war es aber ein sehr schöner." Flüsterte sie.

„Ja, sogar ein sehr schöner. Wohl zu schön, dass er wahr werden konnte. Du hattest voll kommen recht, mich abzuweisen." Setzte er immer noch Flüsternd hinzu.

Schweigend sahen sie sich noch einen Moment in die Augen, bis sich Legolas umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus den Stallungen verschwand.

Alessa schaute ihm lange nach und ließ ihren Tränen, die sich einen Weg durch ihr Gesicht gebahnt hatten freien Lauf. „Es ist besser so" versuchte sie sich immer wieder selbst einzureden, glauben wollte sie es aber doch nicht so richtig.

Als Alessa nach einiger Zeit hörte wie jemand den Stall betrat, schaute sie auf. Sie hatte gehofft, das Legolas vielleicht zurück gekommen wäre, doch vor ihr stand Charmaine, die sie irritiert musterte und sich langsam neben sie ins Stroh sinken ließ.

„Schwesterchen, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Fragte sie sanft und zog Alessa in ihre Arme.

„Ach es ist...es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich ...ich...hab nur so fürchterliches Heimweh." Log sie schnell und versuchte ihre Tränen herunter zu schlucken, die schon wieder in ihr aufstiegen.

Erleichtert lächelte ihre Schwester. „Aber hier in Düsterwald ist es doch auch wunderschön und die Leute sind alle so nett."

„Ja, die Leute sind wirklich alle nett." Flüsterte Alessa und dachte dabei unwillkürlich wieder an Legolas.

„Aber du weißt ja, wenn irgendwann mal etwas ernstes seien sollte, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Ich bin immer für dich da." Sagte Charmaine und strich ihrer kleinen Schwester beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Danke, aber es geht schon wieder." Meinte Alessa und löste sich aus Charmaines Umarmung.

„Die Prinzessin und Prinz Legolas werden bei der Trauung etwa hier stehen, Meister." Sagte der Elbe in dem langem schwarzen Gewand und rückte zwei Schachfiguren, die Legolas und Charmaine darstellen sollten auf die angezeigte Position.

„Genau, wenigstens das hast du endlich verstanden Astudum." Lachte sein Meister, mit einer dunklen Unheil verheißenden Stimme.

„Ja, Meister ich werde Euch diesmal keine Schande bereiten."

„Das will ich doch hoffen. Jedenfalls seit nun ihr an der Reihe und dann boohm..." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wischte er die Schachfiguren vom Brett und sie zerschelten mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden.

„Den Tag an dem Düsterwalds zukünftige Königin am Traualtar den Tod fand, wird ganz Düsterwald nie vergessen." Lachte er kalt.

„Morgen ist es so weit mein Kind, du wirst die Gemahlin von Legolas und zukünftige Königen von Düsterwald!" Sagte Königen Thalia stolz und strich ihrer ältesten Tochter liebevoll über die Wange.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Der Tag der Vermählung wird bestimmt der schönste Tag meines Lebens." Lächelte Charmaine und Umarmte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, mein Schatz da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Alessa, da bist du ja endlich!" Lächelte Thalia und drehte sich zu Alessa um, die gerade durch die Tür geschritten war.

„Ja, Mutter du hast nach mir schicken lassen."

„Ja natürlich. Schließlich wird deine Schwester morgen heiraten, mein Kind und dein Kleid für morgen ist gerade gekommen." Lächelte Alessas Mutter und nahm ein wunderschönes türkises Kleid aus dem Schrank.

„Hier, die Schneiderin ist gerade damit fertig geworden. Es wird dir wunderbar stehen." Meinte sie und drückte Alessa das Kleid in die Hand. Doch die konnte sich nicht richtig zu einem Lächeln durchringen.

„Aber Alessa was ist denn? Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?"

„Doch, doch Mutter es ist wunderschön." Meinte Alessa und hielt sich das Kleid an.

Vorsichtig hängte sie das lange Kleid an ihren Schrank und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Sofort spürte sie wieder diese Traurigkeit, die schon den ganzen Tag über tief in ihr gewesen war aber erst jetzt wieder zum Vorschein kam. Tränen suchten sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht. Sie musste etwas tun, wenn sie es nicht heute Abend tun würde, hätte sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu. Entweder jetzt oder nie. Wenigstens diesen einen Abend hatte Eru ihr noch geschenkt, sie musste ihn einfach nutzen.

Wie von Zauberhand geführt ging sie ohne noch lange nachzudenken zu Legolas Arbeitszimmer. Vor der Tür schüttelte sie noch einmal verwirrt über ihre eigne plötzliche Entschlossenheit den Kopf und trat durch die Tür.

„Legolas?" Fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, als sie ihn zusammengesunken in einem Sessel am Fenster sitzen sah. Als er den Klang ihrer Stimme hörte, schnellte sein Kopf sofort zu ihr herum. „Alessa."

„Ja, ich...ich." Doch bevor sie überhaupt ihre Worte ordnen konnte, fand sie sich schon genau neben ihm wieder. „Ich will nicht das mein schönster Traum schon heute zu Ende ist."

So, ich weiß das es fies ist an dieser Stelle aufzuhören g

Schreibt mit bitte wieder so viele liebe Reviews ! fleh

Natürlich auch gerne Kritik!

Bis Bald Akazia


	6. Chapter 6

_Alinor: Ja, jetzt geht's richtig los lol Hab das mit der wörtlichen Rede verbessert, danke das du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast!_

Kapitel 6 Anfang oder Ende 

Legolas zog verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah Alessa lange schweigend an, bis er sich schließlich langsam zu ihr hinunter beugte, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„Auch ich will nichts mehr, als das dieser Traum ewig zu träumen, doch morgen werden wir unweigerlich aus ihm aufwachen müssen.", flüsterte er.

Alessa lächelte leicht und zog Legolas wieder zu sich hinunter. „Es ist aber zum Glück noch nicht morgen."

Langsam ließ Alessa ihre Hände unter Legolas Tunika gleiten,

um seinen Rücken auf und ab wandern.

Legolas schien noch einen Moment mit sich zu ringen, stieg dann aber auf Alessas Spiel ein.

Während sie in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss versanken, schob Legolas Alessa langsam Richtung Bett, wo sie sich zurückfallen ließ und Legolas mit sich zog.

Keiner der Beiden verschwendete auch nur noch einen Gedanken daran, was morgen seien würde und was nicht. Nun gab es nur noch diese eine Nacht. Und Alessa schien es fast, als sollte dies ihre letzte werden ...

Später in der Nacht lag Alessa noch lange wach und schaute auf den schlafenden Legolas neben sich. Wie schön er doch aussah, wenn er schlief. Wie ein Engel. Ab morgen würde sie diesen Anblick nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Überhaupt würde sie ab morgen nie wieder richtig etwas mit Legolas machen können. Schließlich würde er ab morgen der Ehemann ihrer Schwester sein. Warum musste Eru ihr, das gerade gefundenes Glück schon gleich wieder nehmen?

Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg, die schon wieder in ihr aufsteigen. Sie musste jetzt stark bleiben, durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie das alles verletzte. Doch für wenn sollte sie überhaupt stark sein, für sich selbst etwa? Für Legolas?

Legolas wachte durch Alessas schluchzen auf. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht sehen, wie sie weinte. Und das alles nur wegen ihm .

„Bitte Alessa, hör auf zu weine. Sag mir, was ich machen kann, um dich zu trösten und ich werde es tun.", flüsterte er und sah sie aus hilflosen Augen an.

Doch Alessa schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du kannst nichts tun, niemand vermag es mich zu trösten ."

Legolas nahm Alessas Kopf in seine Hände und drehte ihn langsam in seine Richtung. „Sie mich an Alessa. Heirate mich. Heirate mich morgen und wir werden auf ewig bei einander sein. Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein."

Erschrocken riss Alessa ihre Augen auf. „Ich...ich kann dich nicht heiraten. Du wirst morgen Charmaine heiraten."

„Meinem Vater ist es bestimmt egal ob ich dich oder Charmaine heirate, schließlich will er ja nur das ich eine Prinzessin aus Lorien heirate."

Doch Alessa schüttelte nur wieder mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich kann dich wirklich nicht heiraten. Dies könnte ich meiner Schwester nie antun. Ich will das sie glücklich ist und das wird sie an deiner Seite sein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Das mit uns darf niemals jemand erfahren. Ab morgen wird es so sein, als hätte es diese Nacht nie gegeben. Versprich mir das Charmaine nie von dieser Nacht erfahren wird."

„Aber...", warf Legolas ein, doch Alessa legte ihm einen Finger über die Lippen und brachte Legolas so zum Schweigen. „Versprich es mir Legolas, bitte."

Traurig nickte er schließlich.

Hibbelig strich sich Charmaine eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares hinter ihr Ohr und zupfte noch einmal ihr bodenlanges weißes Hochzeitskleid zu recht. War sie jemals schon einmal so aufgeregt wie jetzt gewesen? Sie musste nun einfach ganz ruhig bleiben und keinen Fehler begehen, schließlich würde sie in weniger als einer Stunde mit Legolas vor dem Traualtar stehen.

Wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, nickte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu und schritt dann erhobenen Hauptes aus ihren Gemächern.

Vor der Tür warteten bereits König Thranduil und ihre Mutter.

„Ihr seht wunderschön aus. Auf so eine Königen wie Euch hat Düsterwald lange gewartet. Es ist mir eine Ehre, dass mein Sohn eine so schöne Elbe, wie Euch heiraten wird.", lobte König Thranduil und lächelte Charmaine warm an.

„Legolas, wach auf. Sonst kommst du noch zu deiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät.", flüsterte Alessa und strich Legolas liebevoll durchs Gesicht.

Nachdem sich Legolas im Bett aufgerichtet hatte sah er Alessa in die Augen. „Heirate mich Alessa, bitte."

„Du weißt doch das ich das nicht kann.", warf Alessa jedoch ein und küsste Legolas sanft auf den Mund.

Königen Thalia warf immer wieder einen gehetzten Blick auf die große Standuhr. „Wo bleibt denn nur Alessa wieder? Die Zeremonie beginnt in einer halben Stunde. Deine Schwester hat auch wirklich gar kein Pflichtbewusstsein!", sagte sie an Charmaine gewand.

„Aber, aber seid doch nicht so streng mit Eurer Jüngsten, schließlich ist sie ja noch jung und außerdem ist mein Sohn ja auch noch nicht anwesend.", warf Thranduil ein.

Nachdem weitere zehn Minuten vergangen waren, ohne das einer der Beiden aufgetaucht war, wandte sich Thranduil an einen seiner Diener.

„Seid bitte so freundlich und schaut mal, was mein Sohn so lange macht!", wies er ihn an, doch Charmaine platzte ihm ins Wort.

„Oh, darf ich das machen. Ich werde Legolas schon finden."

„Aber natürlich meine Liebe."

Glücklich darüber, dass sie endlich was zu tun hatte, schritt Charmaine den Korridor entlang, bis sie vor Legolas Gemächern stand. Nach kurzem Nachdenken, öffnete sie die Tür ohne anzuklopfen.

„Ich kann hier nicht einfach so rumstehen. Die Trauung beginnt in kürze und mein Sohn ist immer noch nicht da. Er kann doch nicht zu seiner eigenen Hochzeit zu spät kommen! Kommt Thalia lasst uns zu den Gemächern von ihm gehen.", sagte Thranduil und schritt eilig den Korridor entlang.

Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufschreien zu müssen. „Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Das darf einfach nicht sein. Meine eigene Schwester!" Das war einfach zu viel für Charmaine. Fluchtartig verließ sie, so schnell wie es ihr in dem bodenlangem Kleid möglich war, das Zimmer. Auf dem Flur stieß sie prompt mit ihrer Mutter und dem König zusammen.

„Mein Kind was ist denn passiert?" Fragte ihrer Mutter entgeistert.

Doch Charmaine schüttelte nur, unfähig etwas zu sagen den Kopf und rannte weiter den Gang hinunter. Während Königen Thalia ihrer Tochter nach eilte, ging Thranduil weiter zu den Gemächern seines Sohnes.

Dort lagen sich Legolas und Alessa immer noch in den Armen und schienen die Welt um sich herum völlig vergessen zu haben , bis sie eine strenge Stimme aus ihrem Traum riss.

„Ich verlange augenblicklich eine Erklärung!"

Erschrocken fuhren Legolas und Alessa auseinander und starten geradewegs in König Thranduils vor Zorn gerötetes Gesicht.

„Vater...ich ...wir."

Peinlich berührt verdeckte Alessa ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Warum war sie gestern nur so töricht gewesen ihren Gefühlen zu folgen. Alles hatte so harmlos begonnen und nun hatte sie Thranduil , zehn Minuten vor der Hochzeit, mit dem Verlobten ihrer Schwester erwischt. Was für ein Schlamassel, wie sollte sie daraus nur wieder heil heraus kommen? Unbewusst griff Alessa haltsuchend nach Legolas Hand, was ihr einen wütenden Blick aus Thranduils Richtung einbrachte und sie ihre Hand sofort wieder sinken ließ.

„Jetzt zieht Euch gefälligst was an. Legolas ich erwarte sich in fünf Minuten fertig, für die Hochzeit, in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

„Aber.."

„Kein Aber!" Und damit schritt Thranduil schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer.

„Meine Mutter wird mich verbannen und enterben, oh ich will gar nicht daran denken was dein Vater mit dir machen wird!", entfuhr es Alessa, als die schwere Eichentür hinter Thranduil ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Beruhig dich. Es wird schon alles gut werden, vertrau mir!", sagte Legolas mit einem geheimnisvollem Funkeln in den Augen.

So schnell er konnte zog er sich seine traditionellen Hochzeitsgewänder an und verschwand ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

Langsam ließ sich Alessa erschöpft wieder auf das Bett geleiten. Wie sollte das alles nur Enden?

„Wie konntest du nur so etwas tun? Bist du dir denn nicht im Klaren, was du deiner Verlobten damit angetan hast. Also wirklich ich hätte dir mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu getraut.", tadelte Thranduil seinen Sohn.

Legolas hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Vater jetzt hör mir doch mal einen Moment zu. Ich will Charmaine gar nicht heiraten. Ich liebe sie nicht. Ich möchte gerne Alessa heiraten und da du ja nur meintest, ich solle eine Prinzessin aus Lorien heiraten, dürftest du ja nichts dagegen haben." , sprudelte Legolas los.

Thranduil riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Aber Alessa ist noch ein halbes Kind. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Außerdem ist es schon seit je her vorbestimmt, dass du Charmaine heiraten wirst."

„Aber ich liebe sie nicht."

„Das ist mir egal ob du sie liebst oder nicht. Die Liebe wird schon noch kommen. Du wirst sie heiraten. Da gibt es gar keine Diskussion und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur Zeremonie."

_Ich hab mich extra bemüht, dass dieses Kap wenigstens ein bissel länger wird. Tja, uns ob Legolas Charmaine nun wirklich heiratet und was so alles auf der Hochzeit passiert, erfahrt _

_ihr nächstes Kapitel! ;-) _

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review! bettel _

_Bis Bald Akazia_


	7. Chapter 7

Vielen lieben Dank an: Eleelinwen, Peggy, Tanja, Luluchen, Isilya und Mistinien! 

_Danke für Eure lieben Reviews! Ich hab mich mit dem Kapitel extra beeilt! _

_Also viel Spaß und los geht's!_

Kapitel 7 „Hochzeitsfreuden?" 

„Du wirst sehen, der Tag deiner Hochzeit, wird der glücklichste Tag eines Lebens werden!" Waren das nicht die Worte ihrer Mutter gewesen? Und jetzt?

Er hatte sie betrogen, bevor sie überhaupt verheiratet gewesen waren. Und als wäre das noch nicht schlimm genug, auch noch mit ihrer eigenen Schwester. Wie konnte er nur? Und vor allen warum hatte Alessa ihr das an getan? Sie war für Charmaine nie nur ihre Schwester gewesen, sondern gleichsam auch ihre beste Freundin. Immer wenn sie jemanden zum Reden gebraucht hatte, war sie da gewesen. Nun hatte sie nicht nur ihren Verlobten, sondern auch ihre beste Freundin verloren.

Wie würde sie nur vor dem Volk Düsterwalds dastehen?

Erst die prunkvolle Verlobungsfeier und nun wollte der Prinz nichts mehr von ihr wissen. Das Volk würde sie sicher wie eine Ausgestoßene behandeln. Eine Ausgestoßene hatte sie Legolas mit seiner Tat nicht auch zu so einer gemacht? Sie hatte ihre ganze Ehre verloren. Was sollte denn nun aus ihr werden?

Durch einen Tränenschleier bemerkte Charmaine, dass ihre Mutter das Zimmer betreten hatte und sich neben sie auf dem Bett nieder ließ. „Oh meine Arme kleine! Das tut mir alles so fürchterlich Leid. Doch du musst jetzt stark sein. Wenn du gleich mit Legolas vorm Traualter stehen wirst, darfst du dir nichts anmerken lassen. Das Volk darf auf keinen Fall von diesem Vorfall erfahren. Du .."

Doch weiter kam Thalia nicht, da Charmaine erschrocken auf sah. „Wie bitte, aber ich werde Legolas doch gar nicht heiraten. Er will mich doch gar nicht.", flüsterte Charmaine mit hilfloser Stimme.

„Aber sag doch so etwas nicht. Natürlich will er dich und du wirst ihn gleich heiraten, wie vorgesehen.", beschwichtigte sie ihre Mutter.

„Aber ich kann ihn doch nach all dem nicht mehr heiraten."

„Doch du wirst ihn heiraten. Es ist der Wunsch des Königs, ebenso wie der Meinige. Du wirst eine wundervolle Königin werden.", herrschte Thalia ihre Tochter mit einer Stimme an, die keinen Wiederspruch duldete.

Langsam wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine junge Dienerin des Palastes betrat das Zimmer.

„Ihre Mutter schickt mich.. Ich soll sie zur Kapelle geleiten."

„Wie bitte?" Mit einem Satz war Alessa vom Bett aufgestanden.

„Na Ihre Schwester und Prinz Legolas werden doch gleich heiraten. Also können wir?"

„Ich...ich..." In Alessas Kopf spielte alles verrückt. Was sollte das denn nun werden? Würden Legolas und Charmaine nach all dem etwa immer noch heiraten? Doch dies lag nicht an ihr zu entscheiden. Sie hatte heute schon für genug Unruhe gesorgt. Also beschloss Alessa einfach mal mit zu spielen. Und brachte ein „Natürlich, ich bin gleich so weit." hervor.

So schnell sie konnte, schlüpfte sie in das Kleid, welches ihr Thalia gestern Abend gegeben hatte und ließ sich von der Dienerin ihre langen schwarzen Haare so flechten, dass sie ihr wie eine natürliche Krone in die Stirn fielen.

In Gedanken tapste sie wenige Minuten später hinter der Dienerin zur Kapelle.

Als sie kurz davor war, in die Kapelle zu treten, tauchte ihre Mutter plötzlich vor ihr auf und zog sie am Arm grob mit sich, hinter ein Gebüsch.

„Au, du tust mir weh!", sagte Alessa und sah empört zu ihrer Mutter auf.

„Du wagst es noch dich zu beschweren! Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Dein Benehmen war einfach das Letzte. Manchmal denke ich wirklich, dass du gar nicht weißt, wie sehr du unsere Familie damit blamiert hast! Wenn das raus kommt? Du wirst nie wieder ein Wort über den Vorfall verlieren und dich von dem zukünftigen Ehemann deiner Schwester fern halte. Es darf nie jemand erfahren, was passiert ist!", herrschte sie ihre Tochter an.

Als Alessa sie nur nach wie vor aus großen Augen an sah, schüttelte sie sie aufgebracht an den Schultern.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Alessa?"

Alessa nickte tonlos.

Die Musik setzte ein und Charmaine und Legolas schritten langsam zum Altar. Charmaine lächelte glücklich wie immer und wenn Alessa nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie alles andere als glücklich sein konnte, hätte sie ihr es sogar abgenommen. Ihre Schwester wusste eben, wie sie ihr Gesicht vor dem Volk zu wahren hatte.

„Wollt Ihr, Prinzessin Charmaine von Lorien, den hier anwesenden Prinzen Legolas Grünblatt zu Eurem rechtmäßigen Gemahl nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod Euch scheidet? So antwortet mit „ja, ich will"", belehrte der Priester, Charmaine.

Charmaine schaute auf, um in die Augen von Legolas zu blicken. Sie schimmerten blau auf sie herab. Doch dann verschwand das blau in einem Wirbel von Farben und sie sah wieder Legolas und Alessa vor sich, wie sie sich glücklich in den Armen hielten. Doch auch dieses Bild verschwand und sie sah sich selbst, gebrochen und mit einer unendlichen Trauer in den Augen. Das Bild wechselte wieder und vor ihr sah sie ein kleines Kind, welches glücklich in den Armen von Legolas ruhte.

Sie hielt dies nicht mehr aus, es sollte aufhören. Schnell schloss sie die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete rannte sie mit einem mal los. Sie konnte das hier nicht. Sie konnte keinen Mann heiraten, der sie kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit mit ihrer eigenen Schwester betrogen hatte.

Als sie gerade die letzte Stufe, welche zum Altar heraufführten, hinunter gesprungen war, vernahm sie ein Sirren neben sich . Sie drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie der Samaraaktgrüne Dolch neben dem Altar einschlug. Genau an der Stelle, wo sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch selbst gestanden hatte.

Einen Augenblick war es fast so, als würde sie ganze Kapelle den Atem anhalten, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit brach eine allgemeine Unruhe und Panik aus. Wer hatte versucht die zukünftige Königin umzubringen?

Wie in Trance blieb sie stehen und starrte auf den glänzenden Dolch. Wie er dort im Sonnenlicht, welches durch die großen Fenster in die Kapelle einfiel, glitzerte. Er sollte jetzt wohl nicht im Altar, sondern in ihrem Herz stecken. Wer hasste sie so, dass er nach ihrem Leben trachtete?

Als die Umruhe in der Kapelle los brach, war es Charmaine als würde überall Gefahr lauern. So schnell sie konnte, raffte sie ihr langes Kleid ein wenig hoch und rannte los.

Nachdem sie die großen Flügeltüren der Kapelle passiert hatte, wurde sie immer schneller. Orientierungslos lief sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Was danach kam, ging alles so schnell, dass Alessa später sich nicht mehr an die genaue Abfolge der Dinge erinnern konnte. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie sich wenig später mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Königlichen Familie im Thronsaal, wo sie von den Palastwachen in Sicherheit gebracht wurden waren, befand. Nur einer oder eher gesagt eine fehlte. Charmaine. Wo um Himmelswillen war Charmaine? Sie war doch hier schließlich so zu sagen die Hauptperson. Ihr hatte der Anschlag gegolten. Wo war sie nur? Hektisch lief Alessa den Saal auf und ab und versuchte Legolas auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch der war nur damit beschäftigt den Wachen irgendwelche Befehle zu geben. Was war nur, wenn Charmaine irgend etwas zu gestoßen war?

Es war ein Gefühl tief in ihr, was Alessa sagte, dass sie handeln musste. Sie musste ihre Schwester finden. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich aus dem Thronsaal und verschwand in Richtung der Stallungen.

So schnell sie konnte, warf sie Cantasso Zaumzeug und eine Decke über, schwang sie auf seinen Rücken und verschwand im schnellen Galopp in der Finsternis des Waldes.

Doch Alessa war zu dieser Zeit nicht die einzige, die auf der Suche nach der zukünftigen Königin Düsterwalds durch den Wald streifte. Charmaines Flucht war nämlich doch nicht ganz so unbemerkt geblieben, wie sie gedacht hatte. Eine, in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, verhüllte Gestalt preschte auf einem schwarzen Pferd durch das Dickicht des Waldes. An der Seite des Reiters, blitzte ein kleiner grüner Gegenstand.

_°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Tja, wer ist wohl der geheimnisvolle Reiter? Das gibt's im nächsten Kapitel! ;-) _

_Was meint Ihr, soll ich Charmaine doch noch sterben lassen? Aber wäre ja auch irgendwie sehr fies! _

_Was haltet Ihr von dem Kapitel? _

_Bis Bald Akazia_


	8. Chapter 8

Kanu: Da ich „Wenn die Liebe nicht so will, wie sie soll" auch noch auf FanFiction.de veröffentlich habe, habe ich die Reviews von dort beantwortet. Und da ich bei dem letzten Kapitel so im Stress war, hab ich vollkommen vergessen, die Antworten auf die Reviews noch mal für zuändern. ;-) 

Aber wenn du gerade dabei bist, kannst du mir ja gleich noch sagen, was du von meiner FF hältst lol

An die Reviewer vom letzten Kap, also sorry das ich Euch vergessen hab.

Alinor: Danke, nur das Problem bei der Sache ist, dass ich selbst noch nicht ganz so weiß wie die FF weiter verlaufen soll. ;-)

14 all and all 41: Hmmm …. stimmt, hört sich wirklich verdammt nach der Klopapiermarke an. War aber eher unbewusst g Hab den Namen mal in irgend einem Buch gelesen. Na ja und dann fand ich ihn so toll, dass ich ihn einfach mal verwendet habe.

Kapitel 8 

„ Schicksalhafte Stunden"

Charmaine ließ sich auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm nieder und lauschte der Stille des Waldes. In der Kapelle war es ihr vorgekommen, als würden die Wände auf sie einrücken und drohen sie zu zerdrücken. Als wollten sie ihr die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Hier draußen, in der vollkommenen Stille des Waldes, beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit die Flucht ergriffen. Nun würde selbst ihrer Mutter nicht mehr für die Hochzeit sein. Und was das Volk Düsterwalds von ihr dachte, wollte sie gar nicht erst wissen.

Als sie heute Morgen Legolas und Alessa zusammen gesehen hatte, war es als wäre ihr schönster Traum zerplatzt. Ihr Traum von Liebe, den sie so lange geträumt hatte.

Wofür lohnte es sich überhaupt noch zu leben, in dieser dunklen, finsteren Welt. Wo sie doch ganz alleine war. Sie hatte niemanden mehr. Alles war ihr in diesem kurzen Moment, den Alessa und Legolas als wahres Glück empfunden haben mussten, genommen worden.

„Charmaine hatte so großes Glück, dass sie nicht Opfer dieses heimtückischen Attentates wurde. Doch sei unbesorgt meine Wachen werden alles dafür tun, damit sie den Täter zu fassen bekommen. Thalia, du musst mit deiner Tochter reden. Wenn es einer gelingt, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Legolas heiraten soll, dann dir. Bitte tu alles in deiner Macht stehende, um Charmaine davon zu überzeugen. Du weißt, was für uns auf dem Spiel steht.", redete Thranduil auf Thalia ein.

Diese nickte beschwichtigend.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde sie dazu bringen. Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass die Prophezeiung eintritt."

Charmaine beobachtete wie die Sonne hinter dem Wald unterging. Es war Abend geworden und sie begann in ihrem dünnen Brautkleid zu frösteln.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die dunkle Gestalt, die langsam von hinten an sie heran schlich nicht bemerkte.

Um so erschrockener war sie, als sie plötzlich die Spitze eines Dolches zwischen ihren Schulterblättern spürte. Zitternd drehte sie sich um und starrte ängstlich in das Gesicht eines Elben, der vollkommen in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllt war.

„W..w..was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und ließ den Dolch nicht aus den Augen, den der Fremde mittlerweile an ihren Hals gedrückt hatte.

„Oh da fragt Königliche Hoheit noch?", witzelte er. „Natürlich genau das selbe, wie auch vorhin in der Kapelle, wo Ihr ja leider durch einen glücklichen Zufall entkamt. Euren Tod. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Als Charmaine gerade etwas erwidern wollte, kam eine andere Gestalt auf die Beiden zugerannt und warf sie zwischen sie. Alessa, schoss es Charmaine durch den Kopf, als sie das lange schwarze Haar ihrer Schwester im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, aufleuchten sah.

Doch der Fremde lachte nur, befreite sich mit einer geschickten Handbewegung aus Alessas Griff und ging. Charmaine atmete verwundert auf.

Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut, als er etwa drei Meter von ihnen entfernt war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und warf seinen Dolch genau auf Charmaine zu.

Wieder hörte sie das Sirren, was ihr doch aus der Kapelle schon so bekannt vor kam. Fast spürte sie schon die Spitze des Dolches, wie sie sich in ihr Fleisch bohrte. Doch wie aus dem Nichts, schnellte Alessa nach vorne und warf sich vor sie. Wie in Zeitlupe musste Charmaine mit ansehen, wie sich der Dolch in die Schulter ihrer Schwester bohrte.

Ein sehr, sehr kurzes Kapitel! Aber ich weiß noch nichts so ganz, was jetzt aus Alessa wird. Deswegen hab ich hier erst mal Schluss gemacht!

Schreibt bitte ganz, ganz fleißig Reviews! bettel


End file.
